


ASGZC

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Protective Zack Fair, Wordcount: 100, protective Sephiroth, protective angeal hewley, protective genesis rhapsodos, tired cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Cloud goes on a trip. Alone.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	ASGZC

“I’ll be fine” 

“That’s what you always say,” Genesis pointed out.

Zack hummed in agreement, “Should we bring food?” 

Cloud sighed then looked at Angeal, the most reasonable of them all. 

The man only smiled at him before shouting to their other lover. “Pack at least twice as much.” 

Pouting, Cloud turned to the gray-haired general. “Seph?” 

The face of the commanding officer showed fondness. A look exclusive only to them “This is for your own good,” the man said before giving him a peck on the lips. 

Groaning, Cloud has decided he’s had enough. “I’m only visiting my mother!”


End file.
